Of Crepes and Caramel
by Bremol
Summary: Written in answer to a prompt. What happens after Elsie drips a bit of caramel sauce on her chin from the bite of crepe Mr. Carson has shared with her?


**This was written in answer to chelsie-anon's prompt sent to me on tumblr. This was the promopt: ****It is the end of the night, Charles has shoo-ed the staff off to bed with empty threats of early morning tasks. He walks into her parlor bearing a tray and after pouring two glasses, he sits next to her on the settee. "There was only one serving of the Crepe Suzette, will you share with me?" He holds the fork out such that she has to lean in to receive the bite of crepe. Caramel sauces drips down her chin and she giggles as she reaches up to wipe her chin with her finger. What happens next?**

* * *

Charles offers Elsie a bite of the crepe and caramel sauce he'd brought in with their wine. "It's the only one that was left. I thought you might like to share it with me."

"That's very thoughtful of you, Mr. Carson." Elsie tells him as she takes the offered bite, a bit of the caramel sauce landing on her chin. With a small giggle, she reached up to wipe it away, pausing with a finger on her chin when Charles shook his head.

Feeling a surge of lust, Charles gave in to it, letting down his walls that he'd erected years ago against such a thing. Whispering, "No, let me," he stopped her, catching her hand and pulling it away.

"Mr. Carson?" Elsie whispered a bit breathlessly.

Holding her gaze, Charles sat down the plate before turning his full attention to Elsie. "If I may, Elsie?"

Blinking in surprise at the use of her Christian name, the stunned housekeeper nodded and held her breath as she waited to see what he was going to do.

Leaning forward, Charles caressed his mouth over her chin, his tongue gently licking the caramel away. He heard her breath leave her in a rush and pulled back to look at her. "Elsie?"

Elsie swallowed to calm herself so she could speak, but no words came out when she opened her mouth. Giving up trying, she reached up to cup his face, pulling him forward so she could cover his mouth with hers.

Feeling her tongue tentatively touching his lips, he opened his mouth, letting her explore before using his tongue to do the same. He could taste the caramel, the honey from her tea, and a taste that must be uniquely hers.

"Charles," she breathed when she pulled away for air.

Letting his head rest against hers, Charles took a deep breath. "Yes, Elsie?"

"Sit back," she told him, gently pushing against his chest.

Charles frowned as he did as she said. Watching through hazy eyes, he swallowed when she stood and leaned over to unbutton his shirt and push it aside, making him thankful he'd removed his coat, collar, tie, and waist coat before coming into her sitting room.

Elsie smiled at him as she ran her hands over his exposed chest. "No undershirt today, Mr. Carson?"

Charles shook his head. "Too hot."

"Hmm, you're right." Straightening up, she held his gaze as her fingers moved to the buttons of her dress.

"Oh." Charles groaned when she shimmied out of the garment, releasing her corset, leaving her standing in nothing but her shift and knickers. "Elsie," he breathed.

Elsie smiled at him as she straddled his lap, pressing her body to his. "Kiss me, Charles."

Charles returned her smile as he wrapped his arms around her, a hand sliding up to the back of her head, pulling her closer. As his free hand caressed down to cup a taut buttock, he took her mouth in a heady kiss filled with the passion her body had stirred in him.

Elsie tangled her fingers in his hair, opening her mouth to his advances as he deepened the kiss. Grinding her hips against him, she felt his reaction, swallowing his moan as he tightened his grip on her and thrust up to meet her movements.

Pulling from the kiss for air, Charles took a deep breath as he cupped her face. "Elsie, we can't."

Clearing her throat to make her voice work, Elsie stared down at him. "And why can't we?"

"We," he started the frowned before trying again. "Someone might hear."

"Who? They're all up in their beds, long lost in their dreams," she countered as she moved off his lap. Grinning, she lifted a leg, placing her foot on the small bit of settee visible between his thighs. "Help me with my shoe?"

"Elsie, I," he tried to argue, even as his hands moved of their own accord to obey her request.

"And the stocking if you please, Mr. Carson." Elsie whispered.

Feeling like he was drooling, Charles dropped her shoe to the floor then skimmed his hands up her leg removing the stocking as told before caressing the soft skin, admiring the perfection. "My god, Elsie."

Moving her leg, she winked at him when he scowled at her. "The other one needs attention, Mr. Carson."

Feeling the toe of her shoe bump against him, his breath hitched as he grabbed her foot. "Wicked woman."

"Me?"

Charles dropped her shoe to the floor before glaring up at her, his hands following the same path as before. "Yes, you. You, I believe, Mrs. Hughes, are the only woman here."

"Mmm," she hummed when his hands moved higher this time, caressing her inner thigh. Feeling his fingers slip inside the opening of her knickers, she bit her lip to keep from crying out when he touched her. "No, no. Clothes. Too many," she panted.

Pushing her leg down, he gently nudged her back so that he could stand. Staring down at her, he pulled off his shirt, fussing with the cuffs, causing a link to fly off and land somewhere on the other side of the room. Shaking his head when her trembling hands unbuckled his belt, he smiled at her when she looked up at him with a frown. "Let me do it, it will be quicker."

Watching him work the buttons for a moment, she shook her head to clear it then reached under her shift to untie her knickers. Looking up at Charles when she heard his breath hitch, she smiled seductively as she stepped out of the garment.

Pushing his trousers and undershorts down, Charles sat back on the settee and kicked off his shoes, toed of his socks, then was free of every garment. "Now you," he whispered, smiling at her.

Taking in the sight of the man sitting naked on her settee, Elsie felt her heart beat quicken and swallowed. He was magnificent, more than she'd ever dreamed him to be. Lifting her shift over her head, she stood and waited for him to take her in, waiting to see if she pleased him.

"Dear god, Elsie, you're beautiful," he breathed as he held out his hand, helping her to resume her place straddling his lap. "Did you think I wouldn't find you pleasing, Lass?" he asked as he gently cupped a full breast, his thumb teasing at the nipple.

"I," she started, swallowing back a moan when his forefinger joined his thumb, rolling the taut nipple between them. "Oh Charles."

Bending forward, he lifted her breast, gently suckling there, his eyes never leaving hers. Charles felt her wiggle against him, the heat of her center brushing over his length. Kissing from her breast to her neck, he nuzzled just behind her ear and felt her responding.

Elsie couldn't stand it anymore. Taking his hands she placed them on her hips as she gripped his shoulders and lifted herself up, slowly taking him inside, inch by inch, she moaned at the feel of him filling and stretching her so completely.

Pulling the pins from her hair until it was falling down her back, Charles gently combed through it, tangling his fingers in the mass of curls before pulling her down so that their mouths fused. Gently moving his hips, he swallowed her cry when he ground against her.

Elsie wrapped her arms around Charles' neck, holding his head as she moved over him, losing herself in the sensations she'd thought her body had long forgot. Letting her head fall back, she felt his lips move to the hollow of her throat and quickened her pace.

"Elsie," he groaned, his hands moving again to her hips to help her move. Thrusting up as best he could, he let his body take control, giving in to the lust, the desire for release.

Pressing her mouth against his hair, Elsie muffled her cries as she came, her own climax bringing about his as her body clenched around him. Shivering and panting, she collapsed completely against Charles' chest, her arms limply resting on the back of the settee.

Charles' head rested on the settee, his mind swirling, heart pounding. He could feel the slickness of their bodies from their excursions, and wondered at their madness doing such as this in the midst of such summer heat. Feeling Elsie's breathing calm, he pressed a kiss to her temple. "Are you alright, Lass?"

"Mmm," she hummed. "Perfect."

Smiling at the contentment he heard in her voice, Charles caressed a hand over her damp hair. "Maybe we shouldn't share crepes anymore," he chuckled.

Elsie laughed as she sat up enough to look down at him. "Hmm, I don't know. I rather enjoyed sharing," her voice was low, her brogue thick.

Caressing her face, Charles smiled at her. "I enjoyed it too, Lass. Very much."

"But," she sighed then groaned. "I'm rather too old to stay in this position for long."

Chuckling, Charles helped her move then bent down to grab her shift. Watching as she let it fall down over her head, covering the beautiful body he'd so recently had pressed against him, he felt himself stirring again and shook his head to clear those thoughts. "I have a feeling, Elsie, we're both going to be sore later."

"Pleasantly sore."

"Yes, most pleasantly," she agreed.

"Stay with me for the rest of the night?" Charles asked as he put his feet into his undershorts and trousers, standing to pull them up.

"I wouldn't be anywhere else."

Smiling down at her, Charles cupped her cheek. "I love you, Elsie Hughes. I have for all of the years I've known you."

"I know that, Charles. I've always known."


End file.
